Real
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: “You’re the only person I can count on....and sometimes I'm scared that I’m going to lose you.” Mitchie admitted. “You will never lose me.” Shane replied “You mean the world to me Mitch and I will never find anyone I care about as much as you." Smitchie


**A.n: Hey guys Emma here, I'm back with a one-shot. Now, those of you who follow my work will know that I am currently suffering from some serious writers block but I managed to force this out in order for a very speical occasion.**

**Do you want to know what it is today!?!**

**It's Kacee's birthday!!!!!!!**

**You know that awesome, amazing writer.....who is without a doubt one of the best authors on this entire website!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!**

**This is for you Kace! :)**

**Warning: A large amount of sickeningly sweet cheese is involved in this story. **

* * *

**Real. **

Mitchie sighed as she wandered out onto the balcony, her heels clinking against the slightly damp tiles that covered the terrace. Luckily the rain had since stopped, so she walked closer to the railings, closer to the sky of dazzling lights and further away from the hundreds of fake people that stood within the extravagant hall.

She couldn't handle going back inside, which is exactly why she remained outside, ignoring the fresh, cool, autumn air that slid over her bare shoulders, sending a tingle of Goosebumps down her spine.

But still, she refused to go back inside.

The cold she could bare, but the fake, pretentious celebrities in that room she could not.

Yes, since Mitchie's debut album had turned multi-platinum in a stunningly small amount of time, she had been thrust into the limelight; wrenched into the world of famous people and their ever so conceited demands

Of course she was beyond grateful for the opportunity that had been bestowed upon her. She adored being able to perform in front of people who actually liked her and she revelled in the fact that people were listening to her songs. But part of this Hollywood lifestyle she just couldn't help but loathe.

Mainly the people, who, Mitchie had recently learnt, were never real.

Their smiles were not real, their laughter was not real and the exaggerating compliments were most definitely not real.

No, nothing was real in this life.

Mitchie closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, allowing the bracing air to drift up her nose, cooling her soul and allowing her nerves and stress to dull down ever so slightly. She forced her ears to block out the thumping of the music that boomed through the walls, focusing herself on the sound of the traffic beneath her, the growling engines and the angry horns. She had hoped the familiar sound would calm her, but alas, her blood still boiled.

That is until a familiar voice uttered her name.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie turned around sharply as the deep, soothing voice hit her ears, calming her body, yet she couldn't hide the deterioration of her usual cheerful spirit.

"Hi." She whispered with a small smile to Shane, who had his brows furrowed, most likely questioning why she was stood in the cold, alone.

"Are you okay?" Shane prompted; his hands dipped into the pockets of his famous, black skinny jeans.

"Yeah." Mitchie replied quietly, turning her back onto Shane and gripping onto the icy, damp railing. Shane studied her for a second, the elegant, black, strapless dress fitting her perfectly, her brown curls tumbling over her back, she really was the image of perfection.

"Ok." Shane whispered as he wandered next to her, allowing a small amount of comfortable silence to stretch over them, his eyes glazing over the nights sparkling sky before he turned to face her. "Now, are you going to tell me the truth?"

Mitchie couldn't help but sigh as she heard Shane's words, her shoulders dropping as she felt his eyes wandering over the side of her face.

"It's nothing." She whispered unconvincingly, looking at her hands that fumbled over one and other. Shane narrowed his eyes as he watched her fidgeting form, concern flooding through him.

"Mitch." Shane pronounced in a way that left Mitchie's walls crumbling, her lies dying in her mouth.

"It's just…" Mitchie started but found her words coming to a stop. Shane smiled sadly before reaching forward and placing a comforting hand upon hers, she sighed once more. "I can't stand some of these people….I mean….they are so full of crap. Constantly telling me how amazing I am, how talented I am…I just….I don't know whether they like me for me, or if they just want-"

"- The parties and the free stuff?" Shane finished with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah." Mitchie said quietly, a petite smile dancing across her lips when the humour was not lost on her. "I just feel like I can't trust anybody."

"You can trust me." Shane replied instantly, Mitchie looked up at him, the intensity in his eyes causing her to look away again.

"I know." She whispered, looking down at the street below her. "You're the only person I can count on. And sometimes….I'm scared that I'm going to lose you." She added, wincing a little as she realised how pathetic she sounded.

"Mitch…" Shane whispered pausing as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her round to face him. "You will never lose me." Shane said slowly and sincerely, he wasn't sure where Mitchie's sudden fear had come from, but he knew he had to diffuse it straight away.

"How can you be so sure? I mean…. There's more important things in your life than me." Mitchie mumbled, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, she had never been so honest with anyone before, especially about her crippling insecurities and fears.

"Name one." Shane demanded, knowing very well that there wasn't any.

"Your career…. Your next girlfriend." Mitchie listed, opening her mouth to say a third, but Shane stopped her with a shake of his head.

"My career will always come second to you, I can promise you that." Shane said sincerely and Mitchie couldn't help but swell with satisfaction and adoration for that answer. "And as for a girlfriend…..I'll never find anyone I care about as much as you, so you don't need to worry." Shane whispered, licking his lip nervously as he awaited Mitchie's reply. She pursed her lips a little, the small action driving him mad with anticipation as he waited for her to digest the words, and understand the meaning behind them.

"How can you, I mean-"

"I love you, Mitchie." Shane blurted out, Mitchie's eyes widening immediately and her mouth falling open. "I love you." He whispered again, taking a deep breath as Mitchie took a step backwards, her eyes attached to his face, pure confusion and disbelief etched into her features.

"I-" Mitchie stuttered, but was cut off as the balcony doors swung open for a third time that evening.

"And what's everyone doing out here?"

Mitchie blinked a few times before she turned to see Alex Cooper, an actor, sauntering towards her, a beaming smile on his face. She noticed Shane roll his eyes, pressing his lips into a hard line as he watched Alex approach her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere Miss Torres." He whispered seductively gripping onto one of her hands and giving her a wink that would have stopped any teenage girl's heart. Mitchie's remained still, her mouth still hanging open and tears twinkling in her eyes. She flickered them towards Shane, his jaw twitching as his own eyes bore into Alex's hand clutching onto hers. "Care for a dance?"

"I-" Mitchie stammered, she had wanted to reject his offer but found herself unable to form words, her eyes blurring as Alex began to pull her back towards the hall.

And for some reason she didn't stop him, her legs moving mechanically forward.

Her mind was spinning, he loved her? How could he love her? He couldn't. Could he?

She couldn't concentrate, her eyes unfocused as Alex continued to pull her away, her feet unable to find the strength to stop him, everything was such a blur, her body frozen in complete shock.

She managed to twist her neck slightly, turning to see Shane, his eyes upon her and his fists clenched, and then he was gone, replaced by bright lights and that familiar false laughter.

Before Mitchie knew it she was whisked to the centre of the dance floor, Alex's arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her back and forth, in time with the music, which to Mitchie was just a muffled thumping, Shane's words repeating around her mind.

He loved her.

No, it wasn't possible.

But he wouldn't lie to her about that.

Or would he?

Mitchie shook her head, of course he wouldn't, he was her best friend, her rock and the only person she could count on in the fast-paced world of Hollywood.

"Are you having fun?" Alex questioned, Mitchie merely nodded in a stunned manner, having almost completely forgotten Alex existed let alone, someone she was currently dancing with.

And then she saw them, those shockingly stunning eyes connecting with hers from across the room. Her own widened once again as she peered over Alex's shoulder.

Shane studied her, his features stony as he shook his head, his eyes dark and murderous, jealously pumping furiously through each vein, and then he turned, pushing through the crowd to the back exist.

Mitchie wanted to shout his name, but found she couldn't, her mouth was so dry, and her body was still numb.

And then he was gone, bursting through the doors.

Mitchie felt her heart drop at this, guilt overwhelming her, as she realised what it must look like to Shane. He had just confessed his love; she had ignored him and gone off with another man.

How could she have done that, to her best friend?

She suddenly felt an inexplicable sickness pour through her, as tears burnt their way up her throat, prickling her eyes.

She felt Alex's hand move caressing against her waist and the sickness increased, she loathed this man's touch and wanted nothing more than to be in Shane's embrace. She had to find him, she had to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie murmured as she placed her hands upon Alex's chest and pushed herself away slightly. "I can't do this." She added before completely untangling herself from his grasp and running in the direction she had recently seen Shane take.

"Wait!" Alex yelled, but she didn't, instead she ran faster, leaving Alex to watch her leave. "Great." He whispered hatefully under his breath, his mind quickly beginning to run away with him, hatching plans upon how to make Mitchie his…...roses, chocolate…...kidnap?

"Hi." Alex was pulled from his destructive thoughts as another girl approached him, a smouldering look in her eyes. "Do you want to dance?"

Alex smiled, taking in the girl's highly attractive appearance, and her intoxicating New Zealand accent. Within a second he pulled her into his muscular arms, all thoughts of Mitchie and kidnap forgotten.

* * *

Mitchie pushed open the fire doors, allowing a chilling wind to bluster through the hall, her hair blowing in many directions. She looked out at the large expanse of garden that took up the space…for Mitchie a highly painful maze that could prevent her from catching up with Shane.

And so she continued to run, ignoring the pain and pressure that it put upon her feet. Finally the shock began to subside and Mitchie found her lungs beginning to work once more, but her heart still beating dangerously fast. She opened her mouth, which was now no longer like sand paper and called his name, shouting it into the darkness that was illuminated dully by a couple of garden lights.

"Shane!" She yelled again as she cascaded down a flight of stairs and then she felt that empty feeling in her stomach, that feeling that physically hurt her heart. She had run straight into a crossroad, exactly four ways to go….either one could lead her to Shane, but which one.

She span around slightly, a few tears cascading down her face as she continued to turn, almost hysterically.

"Shane." She yelled again before she suddenly stopped.

And there he was, standing a few metres away from her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Shane." She repeated, this time in relief and then her body was struck with another wave of shock, her legs turning to jelly and her mouth drying once more.

"What?" Shane snapped casing Mitchie to recoil, he sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered before walking hesitantly up at her. "Look at you." He whispered, his hand gliding over her arm, circling a large scratch that bubbled with blood.

She looked down at the wound that had no doubt been caused by a bush of some sort and shrugged it away. "Shane." She whispered, her voice breaking as she did. He looked up at her, his hand attaching to the side of her face and wiping away the fallen tears, his eyes softening.

"I'm sorry." Shane repeated. "It's not your fault you don't feel the same way. I can't exactly be angry with you….I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry." He muttered, his eyes burning with devotion and guilt, his hand falling back to his side.

"No, Shane…"

"I shouldn't have left…I was just angry I mean, Alex is such a tool…you can do so much better than him, Mitch. You know that right? You deserve someone so much better." Shane paused for breath but spoke again before Mitchie had a chance to.

"I was stupid to think that that someone could be me. I mean look at you….I should have known you could never love someone like me." He whispered almost inaudibly, but Mitchie heard it, in fact it shocked her.

"What? That's what you think?" Mitchie whispered, utterly stunned at how someone as amazing, talented and handsome as Shane could think that.

"Well, it's the truth." He muttered, his eyes meeting hers again.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Mitchie replied and before she could restrain herself anymore, a gust of confidence burst through her and she leant up and pressed her lips to his, one hand holding onto his neck. She stopped the kiss after a few moments, licking her lips timidly, her hand still in place, yet Shane's arms hanging loosely by his side.

She looked up at him nervously, his face once again unreadable before his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips attaching to hers for a second time.

This time they didn't pull away so quickly, Mitchie parting her lips to deepen the kiss that had been oh so long awaited, she pulled him closer to her, the space between them invisible as Shane lost himself in the magical moment.

She moaned into his mouth as he bought his hand to her face, caressing her cheek ever so gently, before burying it within her hair.

Everything felt so natural, and Shane cursed himself for not telling her sooner.

Mitchie slid her other hand up Shane's arm, gripping tightly onto his bicep, feeling the pulsating muscle through his suit jacket. And then he made the most beautiful, sensual sound she had ever had the good luck to hear.

The kiss suddenly became more passionate as one of Shane's hand wandered up to her neck, pushing her backwards slightly, their bodies tangled tightly together.

Mitchie moaned into the kiss and Shane grazed his thumb over her throat, feeling her soft, silken skin. He lifted his lips off of hers for a moment before placing them upon her ever so tempting neck, her head tipping back in pleasure as the feel of his velvet lips sent shivers convulsing through her body.

"I love you." Mitchie gasped out, Shane's lips freezing on a spot upon her throat, and then he stood up right, drawing Mitchie's body up with him.

"What?" He questioned hesitantly, his eyes wide.

Mitchie swallowed suddenly self-conscious, but she pushed into the back of her mind, sliding her hand down from his neck and allowing it to rest upon his chest, their eyes locked.

"I love you, so much." She whispered intensely. Shane remained silent for a moment before a smiled ripped across his features, a harmonious, musical laugh filling the air as he pulled Mitchie to him, spinning her around with a rush of ecstasy. She squealed a little as her feet lifted from the floor for a moment, and then he was kissing her again.

And even in a world where everything was fake.

Mitchie knew she could count on one thing.

**Shane.**

For he was **real,** and as was their **love.**

* * *

**A.n: **

**Tadaaah. **

**Ok, I'm sorry if that sucked...but like I mentioned earlier I have serious writers block. **

**And do ignore the randomness of the kidnap reference, that was a little something for Kace. ;) **

**Anyway I'll leave you to your day now. **

**Please review! **

**Emma. x**

**P.s: Thanks for being awesome Kace. =) **


End file.
